Endless
by AnotherSimplePrincess
Summary: OTP story. MakoHaru. How Haruka asks Makoto is he loves him, and then what happens from there because of Makoto's shy personality. Haruka gets him to break out of his comfort zone in a very...special way. Lemon, don't like don't read. *is sorry if I fail*


**Endless**

**Pairing: MakoHaru **

**Summary: Makoto's love for Haruka was as endless as the water on earth. But he needed to break out of his comfort zone to prove it to him.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Somewhat dark, possessive, Makoto. **

**Enjoy the fan service *.* **

"Good-job, everyone, we're improving even more!" Gou, the Captain of the Iwatobi Swim Team praised her 'students'. It was a hot day today, and yet, they had improved their times even more than she expected.

Everyone cheered, except for Haruka, who just stood as stoic as ever.

His best friend, Makoto, looked at him out of the corner of his eye, and smiled to himself, like he always does. Haruka's eyes were swirling, and that meant he was just as happy as everyone else.

On their way back home, Makoto felt like something was bothering Haruka, though. This time, he couldn't figure out what it was, and he felt annoyed at that. The boy was hard enough to read anyways.

As they stopped at Haruka's, the raven turned to look at Makoto, eyeing him a bit warily.

"Mako, can you come inside with me?" oh no. Haruka usually told him in advance when he wanted him to come over. If Haruka used that tone and asked him to stay, something must be up.

"Haru, is everything all right?"

The teenager just dragged him inside by his wrist, firmly shutting the door.

Then he looked directly into Makoto's eyes, and that made him gulp nervously.

"Makoto, are you in love with me?" Haruka stated bluntly, as if he were asking him what his favorite stroke in swimming was.

The green eyes male turned redder than Rin's hair. "E-Eh?!"

Haruka sighed. "Nagisa…told me that you always looked at me at practice and school. How you always do things farther than just a normal best friend would sometimes."

Damn split-personality. Nagisa may look sweet and innocent, but Makoto could've guessed that he has other things on his mind besides ghost stories and childish games.

It's true though, Makoto realized. He's already had dreams of Haru in his sleep, but not normal ones. They make him wake up panting and sweaty, with Ren and Ran coming into his room and asking if he was hurt. Poor them, he wished he didn't have to scare them just because he couldn't keep his hormones in check.

Aside from that, he always got nervous around Haruka. Whenever the boy would strip because of water, Makoto tried to resist letting him do it.

So now, with Haruka looking at him deeply, Makoto didn't know what else to do.

Then Haruka surprised the hell out of him. He pushed him on the couch in the living room, sliding in his body till it fit perfectly with Makoto's. Makoto's face once again reddened. It's like Haruka was _trying _to seduce him.

His eyes were a deeper shade of blue now, mostly darkened by what appeared to be desire. But there was a blush on his cheeks too, as if this was hard for him because he had a secret pride.

But he bent down next to Makoto's ear, and nibbled on it. "Makoto, don't deny it. I can see it now too. I'm not that oblivious. You want me. Now, make me want you more than I do now," Haruka said in his ear seductively.

Oh gosh. That was Makoto's undoing. He picked up Haru, and ran into his room (because a couch is just not romantic, and he wanted to take Haru like a good boyfriend ***cough*you'renotthatyet*cough*** would)

Haruka was surprised by the action, but didn't fight Makoto. Makoto pinned Haruka on his bed, hovering over him. Haruka's expression was still quite flushed, and this just made Makoto's own expression darken more with desire.

"By the time we're done, you'll be begging for me to do it over," he places a kiss to his earlobe, "and over…."

A few more bites on Haru's ear, then Makoto's lips travel straight for Haru's own pair. The kiss is heated, demanding, and passionate. Haruka whimpers in Mako's mouth, and Mako's tongue plunges inside Haruka's awaiting mouth. They fight for dominance, and Makoto beats Haru easily, since Haru brought out this new side of him that honestly scares him a little.

But secretly, Haruka loves it. They both usually don't show expression even if it looks like Makoto does, he keeps some feelings locked up. Haruka wanted him to be expressing in this act, at least.

As they break for air, Makoto slides off both their upper clothing, and starts sucking at Haru's neck, marking him visibly. He even bites hard enough to draw blood out, which he licks greedily. Haruka's so addicting, in his smell, taste, looks. Makoto can't get enough of the dolphin boy.

And when Haruka moans out his name, he could just scream right then and there from all the passion pent up inside him.

"Say it again, Haruka," he breathes into Haru's ear as he tears off the rest of his clothing.

"_Dammit, Makoto," _he does it louder this time, his voice even thicker than before.

That's it, Makoto going to just ravish him. He holds up three fingers to Haru's blushing face, and orders, "Suck,"

Haru does it eagerly, and he licks them in a seductive way that Makoto growls with lust.

He pulls them out, a string of saliva dripping down. He prepares Haru as gently as he can, even though right now he's like a monster.

But Haru's a whimpering mess, now begging for Makoto to hurry.

Which he does gladly, finally positioning himself with Haru. Haru looks beautiful in the dark room, his hair clinging to his neck, his body glowing pale, with love marks sprawled in random places. Gosh, he looked almost divine, but certainly not innocent.

"Makoto, hurry, please, I can't…" Haru moaned. Makoto chuckled, as much as he wanted to; he needed to see just how much Haru wanted him.

"Haruka, show me how much you love me," Makoto blew into his ear. Then he looked at him, and Haruka turned away, embarrassed and in character.

Biting his lip, Haruka looked at Makoto shakily. "Please, Makoto…you're my ocean, never going away, and I need you already, to take me, claim me, as the water already did long ago," Haruka said softly.

Makoto smiled. He kissed Haruka lovingly, and went in. A soft scream tore from Haruka's throat, but Makoto managed to distract him with more kisses. It worked, because soon Haru's whimpers turned into moans that were music to Mako's ears.

The expressions that Haru made drove Mako insane. It wasn't long before they reached their peak, and Makoto gave Haruka a final heated kiss before finishing.

After they caught their breath, Makoto pulled out and wrapped Haruka in a tight embrace. Haruka curled up into his chest, a sleepy look replacing his features.

"I do love you, Haruka," Makoto said softly.

Haruka looked at him, and smiled lightly, "I love you too, idiot." And closed his eyes, drifting to sleep.

Before Makoto could fall into a slumber too, though, he heard a squeal coming from outside.

"I knew it! And now I can get an honest answer from Haru next time we play Truth or Dare!" Nagisa.

Then he heard a smack. "Idiot! They can hear us!"

"Hehe, and I made sure Haru won't become depressed anymore because of-ah!" another smack.

"Reiii…." Nagisa pouted.

"Can we go home now?"

"Fine, but you better own up to your end of the bet." Nagisa said sneakily.

He heard a gulp, ruffling of sorts, then silence.

Well, Nagisa was _definitely _behind all this. But oh well, at least he got Haruka to be his alone.

***is flailing* OH MY GOSH. I can't believe it came out better than I thought it would. Usually I fail at writing this *cries* Anyway, please review? I'll give you a mackerel *whispers not really I don't have money T,T* **


End file.
